The present invention relates to a combination heat radiator and, more particularly, to an improved combination heat radiator capable of increasing contact area with an electronic heat-emitting device and being bent to match the shape of an optoelectronic heat-emitting device.
Along with continual progress of scientific technology, operational speeds of electronic tools (e.g., host computers, personal digital assistants, etc.) become faster and faster. Heat generated therein becomes more and more accordingly. In order to effectively radiate heat out of the system so that each device therein can operate under permissible temperatures, heat-radiating systems have become indispensable accessories in today""s electronic tools.
FIG. 1 shows a prior art heat radiator 10, which comprises a plurality of bent structures formed by punching metallic material like aluminum or copper. The heat radiator 10 can be glued with an electronic heat-emitting device (not shown) to help the electronic heat-emitting device effectively radiate heat out of the system, hence letting the electronic heat-emitting device operate under permissible temperatures.
However, because a plurality of grooves 101 are spaced on the above heat radiator 10, the contact area with the electronic heat-emitting device is reduced, thus decreasing heat-radiating effect of the heat radiator 10.
FIG. 2 shows another prior art heat radiator 11, which comprises a plurality of U-shaped plate bodies 111 formed by punching metallic material like aluminum or copper and then assembled with lumpy retaining elements 112. The heat radiator 11 can be glued with an electronic heat-emitting device (not shown) to help the electronic heat-emitting device effectively radiate heat out of the system, hence letting the electronic heat-emitting device operate under permissible temperatures.
Although the above heat radiator 11 can increase the contact area with an electronic heat-emitting device, because the lumpy retaining elements 112 are retained with one another, the whole heat radiator 11 cannot be bent. Because today""s electronic heat-emitting devices (e.g., hot tubes) are diversified, usage of the heat radiator 11 is reduced because it cannot be bent.
Accordingly, the above heat radiators have inconvenience and drawbacks in practical use. The present invention aims to resolve the problems in the prior art.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a combination heat radiator capable of increasing contact area with an electronic heat-emitting device and providing better heat-radiating effect for the electronic heat-emitting device. Moreover, the combination heat radiator can be bent according to the shape of an electronic heat-emitting device to greatly enhance the heat-radiating efficiency and effectively reduce the production cost.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a combination heat radiator, which is a plate body formed by cutting thermal conductive material like aluminum, copper, or graphite. A plurality of spaced openings are formed by punching one side of the plate body. A connection portion is disposed on the other side of the plate body. Remaining materials of the plurality of openings are bent upwards to form a plurality of heat-radiating fins. The connection portion can be conveniently bent by a user to match the shape of different optoelectronic heat-emitting devices. The openings of the plate body are staggered with openings of another plate body to facilitate engagement of the two plate bodies. Complete heat-radiating fins are thus formed. The complete heat-radiating fins can be joined with an optoelectronic heat-emitting device by using thermal conductive glue. Thereby, the applicability of the heat-radiating fins can be enhanced, and expenses for developing different heat-radiating fins can be effectively reduced to greatly lower the production cost.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: